Dancing the WALTZ
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: With the death of an all important peace figure the Gundam Boys are called to action, their counterparts join in the fray to battle the orginiazation, W.A.L.TZ.
1. Transmission One: The War Begins

Gundam Wing: Dancing the W.A.L.TZ Transmission One: The War Begins  
  
Relena Peacecraft had been in power over peace for some time, but she knew that peace was soon to fail. Although she couldn't place blame to anyone person she knew people were starting to rise against her, one could call it a gut instinct. So, secretly she made plans; she had the most controversial tools rebuilt. The keys, they were easier to come by, she just had to convince them.  
  
##  
  
In a small town, a circus was having its grand opening. It was where our sandy haired, uni-banged hero was performing. The sad clown was getting knifes thrown at him. As usual he walked away unscathed, as he took his bow he spotted a familiar face. His friend, Quatre R. Winner, was grinning at him with dancing blue eyes. Trowa took time to notice that Quatre hadn't changed much in the past few years, the same well groomed look, and soft blonde hair, happy and caring blue eyes and a round face that nearly always held a smile. Trowa returned the grin and gave Quatre a curt nod, and then with a flick of his head he motioned for Quatre to come around back. The boy caught the hint and gave a happy nod in reply.  
  
Within minutes the boys were laughing happily, hugging and catching up on the others life.  
  
"It's been forever!" Quatre smiled up at the muscular Latino.  
  
"Yes, it most certainly has," Trowa agreed with the Arabian, "So what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Taking a well needed vacation. I've been under a lot of pressure and Rashid said I should take a break, so I did!"  
  
"I see. It's good to see you, by the way..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you checked your email?"  
  
"No, not recently... why?"  
  
"Come with me," Trowa lead the bewildered Quatre to his mobile house.  
  
##  
  
Heero Yuy, a wild haired brunet, walked the streets to a private residence apartment complex. He had been living there since, well...for a while. He had been away for sometime and looked forward to being back among his clutter once again. Opening the door a small dog greeted him, Heero scratched it behind the ears and smiled down on it, "Hey there, Zero."  
  
"Bark!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I had to go away. Come on boy," Heero walked back to his room. Taking a seat behind a computer the dog jumped in his lap, turning on the computer he began to check his email.  
  
"Hum? Important? I never get any mail marked important... Bet it's junk mail..." Heero's fine brow wrinkled as he opened it, what he read was not good.  
  
##  
  
A blond girl sat on a shuttle back to earth, in her lap was an email, a very depressing email. Two other girls sat in front of her, she eyed them and sighed. Dhirdre Quen was freaked out; she was being called to act as a Gundam pilot.  
  
"Oie?"  
  
"Hai?" Dhirdre looked up to a slender face with big lavender eyes.  
  
"You want those?" The girl pointed to the peanuts on Dhirdre's tray.  
  
"Oh, no, you can have them. I'm not a big peanut fan."  
  
"Cool!" The girl smiled and took them and turned around.  
  
"Wait! Hold the phone!" Dhirdre blinked, "I know you!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know you! You're 03B! You have to be!" Dhirdre recalled the many conversations she had with her other fellow female pilots. While they never worked close together they heard a lot of each other, and Dhirdre never forgot a face or voice.  
  
"Hey! How do you know that?!"  
  
"I'm 04B!" Dhirdre explained.  
  
"What? Dude, what are you doing here?" the lavender eyed youth asked.  
  
"I'm on my to earth, you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"So, fancy meeting you people, in person," the other girl turned to them. Dhirdre blinked, and then it dawned on her.  
  
"I'm Jo McCaller, 01B," the girl, a messy blonde haired youth, gave the two a smirk, answering their question before it was spoke. She wore an aviation jacket and dark leather pants, the girl had dark green eyes and she hardly looked over twenty-five. Which was a lie considering she was actually twenty-eight.  
  
"I'm Jade Roberts!" The lavender eyed girl giggled. Her long locks of lavender were pulled up in to a ponytail. Her plaid lavender skirt and white baby tee made her seem more an average teen then anything else. She was a bubbly for woman going on thirty.  
  
"I'm Dhirdre Quen," Dhirdre said softly, she too was a blonde but very unlike Jo as any one could get. Dhirdre was a peaceful woman; she wore dress khakis and a simple white tank top. She looked more her age than the other two.  
  
"Hum, wonder if 02B and 05B will be there..." Jo chuckled.  
  
"We'll find out," Jade shrugged.  
  
Dhirdre looked once again at the email print out.  
  
Dear 04B,  
I Relena Peacecraft ask you to come to my home. I need to ask you a  
large favor. This favor might be the decision between war and peace.  
Relena  
  
##  
  
A dark haird girl rode her rented bike across town. Meiran Ling, or 05B, was on her way to see Relena Peacecraft. She was following directions of a German who couldn't speak good English. She sighed; suddenly a motorcycle pulled up along side her.  
  
"Um, do you speak English?" the man on the bike removed his helmet, his silky black hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the bast of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, what do you need?" Ling asked, as her eyes ran over the boy, she decided that he was rather attractive.  
  
"Do you know where to find Relena Peacecraft's estate?"  
  
"Why you asking me?" Ling asked puzzled.  
  
"Aren't you a local?"  
  
"Hell no! Do I –look- like a local?"  
  
"Well no."  
  
"Well, there you go!"  
  
"Baka onna..." The boy muttered and slammed his helmet on and drove off.  
  
"Baka your self, loser..."Ling began to petal, wondering why she didn't tell him, maybe they could have gotten lost together. A playful smile crossed her features as she was having naughty thoughts.  
  
##  
  
Mau Carroll frantically ran from her room in a motel to her rent-a-car. She was late, or rather in the process of being late. Her blue hair was freshly washed and tied back into two separate pigtails beside her ears. Her large green eyes matched nicely. So the girl drove off in to the middle of Europe to find Relena's estate, wherever that was...  
  
##  
  
A car parked beside another out in the front lawn, a boy with long brown hair stepped out and looked at the tall building, big bright, cobalt blue eyes wide with wonder.  
  
"Whew... this place is huge... almost as big as Quatre's place... Whelp, I hope I'm not late..."  
  
So setting to a brisk walk, he entered the building and was told where to go. Soon enough he found a long time friend.  
  
"Heero! Hey Heero!"  
  
"Is that Duo?" a female's voice asked. It was Relena, she smiled as she looked at the boy and waved. They went way back, Heero and Duo were the first two Gundam pilots she'd ever met.  
  
"...Duo..." Heero acknowledged his presence.  
  
"So, am I late?" Duo asked.  
  
"Not at all, you're actually early..." Relena brushed past Heero to shake hands with Duo.  
  
"Wow, for the first time," Duo grinned happily, returning the gesture.  
  
"Uh... Are you Relena?" another voice breached the scene. It was Mau.  
  
"That would be me, you are?"  
  
"Mau Carroll."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Relena smiled, "You must me 02B."  
  
"Uh yeah..." she got a suspicious look from Heero, but Duo quickly stole her attention, "The names Duo Maxwell!"  
  
"Nice to meet you!" She nodded.  
  
"That's Heero, he's not very talkative."  
  
"I see," Mau giggled a little.  
  
"Heero! Duo! Miss Relena!" A higher man voice called Quatre and Trowa walked in. Duo made sure they met Mau and Mau meet them. Three others joined the party, Jade, Jo and Dhirdre. Again introductions where made as Relena ushered them to the conference room.  
  
"We are still waiting for two," Relena sat, the others followed suit, "While we wait, a drink?"  
  
"Tea, if you please," Quatre smiled.  
  
"Juice!" Jade giggled.  
  
"Coffee!" Mau and Duo proclaimed together not meaning to.  
  
"Anything else?" she asked, they answered no. The drinks served and soon after drinks a young man pulled up in the drive.  
  
"Betya that's Chang," Trowa commented. Not long after Wufei Chang walked in the room, his features set in a scowl.  
  
"Hey Wu-man!" Duo waved, he received a death glare.  
  
"What's your problem?" Heero asked to moody Chinese man. Before an explanation left his lips a skidding sound followed by a crash was heard.  
  
"Oh, looks like someone just crashed into the motorcycle..." Mau commented, as she looked out the window.  
  
Throwing his hands up, Wufei marched back out side. The curious nine followed. Outside Wufei marched up to the disoriented oriental girl and yanked her to her feet.  
  
"What is the meaning of this injustice?" The enraged Chinese man pointed to his bike.  
  
"Whoa, shit, it's you again! Listen get your hands off me!" the girl or Ling pushed Wufei away, looking very disgruntled.  
  
"I asked you a question!" Wufei screamed.  
  
"It was your own fault! You parked the damn thing in the middle of the driveway! I didn't see, and didn't have time to stop!"  
  
"You were on a bicycle!" Wufei rubbed his temples.  
  
"I was going fast..." she growled, she then added, "Plus there are bushed every where."  
  
The others watched in amusement as the two fought. After a while a physical confrontation broke out. Heero sighed, pulled out his gun and cocked it, "Knock it OFF!"  
  
The two stopped, Ling was the first the speak after they let go of each other, "I'll pay for the damages, okay?"  
  
"...Damn strait!" Wufei, followed by all, except Trowa and Quatre, went in.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks...?" Ling looked to him, wanting his name.  
  
"Oh! I'm Quatre and this is my friend Trowa!" he pointed to his friend. Trowa waved, Ling nodded, "I'm Ling. Thanks again, but if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go freshen up."  
  
Quatre nodded, they went inside and the meeting promptly began with Ling's presence.  
  
"Now," Relena began, "The reason I asked you all here is because of two things, one, to play bodyguard and two, stop another war."  
  
"To protect you?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, there's rumor out, I'm being hunted."  
  
"I see..." Heero grumbled.  
  
"Who could it possibly be?" Ling asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't want to take chances," Relena answered, here eyes turned to Heero. His eyes met hers; they seemed to be carrying on a conversation. When they broke gaze Relena began to speak again, "The reason why I chose you is because of your skills and what you've done in the past."  
  
The ten eyed each other.  
  
"You're not being forced, but I would be so grateful if you did..." Relena stood up, pacing the room.  
  
It didn't take long to get a consensus.  
  
"We'll do it!" Mau grinned, "After all I don't want to see another war... I've had enough bloody wars!"  
  
A chorus of agreements echoed her.  
  
"OH! Thank you all!" Relena smiled, "You start now!"  
  
They talked for what seemed eternity about the arrangements and with all the talking it was bound to grow hot.  
  
"Gah... I'm hot..."Jade huffed. The others agreed, Relena walked over to the window and opened it.  
  
BAM! "...Gasp..." Relena's body fell out of the window. Everyone panicked, some ran to the window, others just sat shocked, but they eventually ended up outside. Heero and Trowa were the first to inspect the body.  
  
"She's been shot right in between the eyes..." Trowa announced.  
  
"Oh my! Relena!" Quatre gasped, with a shake of his head. Jo walked over to the bushes not to far off.  
  
"This," She thought aloud, "is the most likely spot the shooter shot from."  
  
"They had good aim..." Duo shuddered.  
  
"Great timing to..." Jade scratched her head. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Nothing here," Jo walked back to the others.  
  
"Whelp!" Jade sighed, "Lets go stop the war from starting!"  
  
Everyone nodded, with Relena dead who was gonna keep the peace? It didn't take long for the media to find out. With the arrival of the media and medical teams the ten hastily made their escape. Heero just went back inside the mansion, and of course her death was all over the news. It was just great. Of course within minutes of that, news was that colonies have assaulted all Earth trade ships and Preventer stations. Heero sighed, took a look around and headed to the door. A maid with a note stopped him. Carefully he opened it.  
  
Dear Heero.  
I've saved this letter for when it has come to my death. Knowing that  
my death will bring war, I have made plans. Go to a dock in Eastern  
New York, there you and the others will find very important tools. I  
hope all goes well.  
Yours only,  
Relena Peacecraft  
  
Blinking, Heero shook the envelope just to make sure. A small piece of paper floated out, on it nine names and emails.  
  
Knowing what he must do, he went to the back room and turned on the computer. There he began to email the nine others.  
  
##  
  
Sometime in the United States a large boat pulled into dock, there the ten tools waited.  
  
End Transmission... 


	2. Transmisson Two: New York Holds the Key

Gundam Wing : Dancing the WALTZ  
Transmission Two: New York Holds the Key  
  
Mau woke with a grunt, she was staying in a small hotel inside the city were she had seen good old Relena perish. It was early for our blue haired friend. She was a responsible adult, so she loved to stay up late and sleep all day. You could imagine how well it sat with her to wake up at eight thirty in the morning.  
  
"Guess I outta check my email..." Mau pondered out load. Mau brushed her hair back into a ponytail and then moved to plug in her laptop. The connection took a while to establish, so while she waited she dressed.  
  
"Yup... I got mail..." She clicked on the pop up man who was saying, 'You've got mail!'  
  
"Hum... Junk, junk... junk, junk, junk...important...junk, junk... wait a minute... Important mail? Since when did I get important mail?"  
  
Clicking on the icon, she read the message.  
  
Listen, meet me at New York Harbor at 3:30 am, April 19th, this is important, be sure you come to harbor ten. Make sure you aren't late.  
Heero Y.  
  
"Is he crazy? 3:30 AM? That's when I go to sleep! I don't wanna..." Mau whined, "Whoa, it wasn't just sent to me, to eight others... hum, Never mind, I'm in!"  
  
She exited out of that and went to ; there she purchased the cheapest ticket out of Europe to New York and left April 17.  
  
##  
  
"It's cold!" Mau whined.  
  
"Why didn't you bring and or where a jacket?" Duo asked her, she was worse than he was!  
  
"I did but I'm still cold!" Mau's teeth chattered.  
  
"Chang's getting good at being late," Trowa looked at his watch.  
  
"That Ling girl too," Jade added as she jumped around to keep warm.  
  
"Will you shut up?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You're getting on my nerves!"  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
Everybody blinked and shook their head.  
  
"I would think that would be them," Dhirdre rubbed her temples.  
  
"Yup, no mistaken that voice..." Quatre tapped his foot impatiently. Wufei and Ling walked up and glared at each other, then, Heero spoke.  
  
"Now that we're all here, let's go," Heero waved them to follow him. They did so sticking close together. Upon entering a building and old man stopped them.  
  
"What'cha be dering out 'ere so late at night, hum?"  
  
"Heero Yuy, I'm here to pick up an important shipment."  
  
The old man eyed the ten before waving them back, "This way."  
  
The room was dark, the sound of waves braking and receding could be heard. Darker figures than the dark loomed, ten pairs of green things sparked in whatever light caught them.  
  
"Okay, what the hell?" Duo asked, trying to shake Mau off his arm, "Get off will you? Scaredy."  
  
"I am not scared! Just extremely cold!" Mau smacked him.  
  
"OW! Whatever..."  
  
"I present to you..." the old man's voice drifted their way. Heero's hand drifted towards his hip and gun. Several large lights flipped on causing the ten to shiver in pain.  
  
"Gah! I'm blind!" Jade covered her eyes. Heero and Jo were the first to recover; both had their jaws slightly a slack. One by one the other eight came around.  
  
"My gundam?" Ling asked almost hesitantly, "What the hell is this damn thing doing here?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Jade blinked, she was positively ecstatic her Gundam had been rebuilt.  
  
"Relena had them rebuilt so that we can fight our selves a war," Heero answered the enraged Ling.  
  
"She could have asked..." Ling then began to mumble incoherently in Chinese. Wufei rose a brow to her mutterings.  
  
"So Miss Relena had these rebuilt?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Enough questions for now, we need to move out." Heero walked off towards his beloved Gundam, Wing Zero. Beside Wing Zero stood Deathsycthe, Sandrock, Altron and Heavyarms. They looked exactly like they had last time the boys had seem their gundams, that was before they became scraps of metal. The other five gundams belong to the male's counter parts.  
  
X was Jo's Gundam; the gundam was far more advanced in most of its systems, far better than even Wing Zero. (Just don't tell Heero that, he might get pissy.)  
  
Leviathan, was not your average gundam. The Gundam, instead of being a humanoid model, was like its namesake, appearing like a large dragon or snake. It has over 26 compartments which contained 26 beam cannons and over 1400 missiles, Trowa's counter part; Jade had this bomb happy gundam.  
  
Hellscythe was almost pretty close to its counter part Deathscythe. Its weapons were a gattling gun, hyper jammers and a large scythe with a magenta laser, and just in case a hidden beam scythe. Mau was this reaper's pilot.  
  
Q-man's counter part Dhirdre piloted Sandnova. The gundams weapons were heat shotels and gattling guns.  
  
The Omen was Altron's counter part, there by making Ling Wufei's counter part. The Omen's weapons consisted of a double-sided beam saber and around 60 homing missiles. Unfortunately she didn't the pleasure of having a retractable arm that shoots fire. She'd have to fix that later.  
  
The ten gundams were loaded on to a large barge and they shipped off to Antarctica. They also left with a good portion of mechanics.  
  
##  
  
"This is Trinity, over?"  
  
"Go on, Kirstian online."  
  
"I've got visual, Gundams confirmed."  
  
"Good, I'll report to the boss man."  
  
"Alright, Trinity out."  
  
In a nearby dock a girl with dark hair stood laughing with binoculars in hand. It was all quite amusing really, as much as Relena tried, she failed, and oh it was amusing.  
  
##  
  
"How many?" Dhirdre cried.  
  
"Five carrier planes," Trowa answered back.  
  
"Not fair!" Duo whined.  
  
"So, who's going where?" Wufei asked crossing his arm.  
  
Heero held out his hand, in it a handful of little slips of paper, "Draw numbers, and then I'll dispatch us."  
  
Everyone sighed and did as told, after all, no one dared to oppose the great Heero Yuy.  
  
"Three?" Quatre asked as he held up the paper slip.  
  
"Two." Trowa and Wufei looked at each other and sighed in relief.  
  
"I am number one!" Mau giggled.  
  
Jo rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples, "Great, I get stuck with the loser." Mau shivered and glared at Heero, "Why me?"  
  
As it fell, Dhirdre and Duo were partners, Ling and Jade, and Quatre with Heero.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal, I want us spread thin, do as much snooping around as you can when you get to your location, Jo, Mau head to the Arizona base 324; Barton, Chang head to base 692 in Africa; Ling, Jade I want you to go to 024 in Russia; Dhirdre, Duo get to base 1064 in Australia," With that Heero grabbed his blonde partner and they disappeared to load up their gundams.  
  
End Transmission. 


	3. Transmission Three: All in the Name of J...

Gundam Wing : Dancing the WALTZ  
Transmission Three : All in the Name of Justice  
  
"What do you mean my mother's dead?" Kirstain wailed, the girl was barely 14 and she was already taking her place in the wild and, most certainly, dangerous world of politics. Her hair was a wild blond and she had glistening green eyes behind slim glasses. The girl had been raised by her mother and grandmother, she didn't know her father like she should, but then again he was an elusive weasel.  
  
"Sorry to say, but her death has been confirmed."  
  
"Dang! Who did it?"  
  
"We are unsure, but the Gundam pilots were there before and after she was found dead," an oriental girl, Trinity, stood up. The woman of around thirty had deep black eyes and matching black hair. Her chosen hairstyle was a ponytail near her crown.  
  
"That can't be right..." Kirstain muttered, something was wrong with that, her father was a Gundam pilot, so why would he allow them to kill her. She decided not to say anything.  
  
"As you all have heard, we have confirmed not five but ten Gundams," Trinity went on to add.  
  
"This is an act of war!" an elderly man from colony L-3 shouted. Another man from the L-5 colony added, "The Gundams were banished! Who dare to have those demons rebuilt?! And since when were there ten Gundams?"  
  
"I have the answer to that, all except the last question."  
  
"His liege!" Kirstain blinked, she stood quickly and gave a deep bow to the man who had entered the conference room with her hand to her heart, and Trinity was completing the same act.  
  
"Good evening Senators, I am Marquise Mardox, I am the leader of this organization. You asked who would commit this heinous act against the peace, now I must answer truthfully and the truth might come as a shock. So brace yourself. The one responsible for the act is none other than the beloved Relena Peacecraft," The man who gave the senators their answer was a remarkably beautiful man. Aside from his deep and very soothing baritone voice one could mistaken him for a woman. The hairs that feel from his head that framed his perfect face were a deep rich purple. His eyes were the same deep rich purple, they seemed to hold the world and them some. He was a looker for both sexes.  
  
"Miss Relena?" they all exclaimed at once, "There is no way! She's against weapons!"  
  
"Was against weapons," Trinity corrected.  
  
"It is now time that a new ruler step up to the plate, to deliver a new type of peace, for both space and the human kind. The new organization W.A.L.TZ will do so! How you ask? I will combine the two ideas of the greatest masterminds of the time together; we will make both Trieze Kushrenada and Milliardo Peacecraft proud. We'll destroy BOTH the earth and colonies!"  
  
The representative from China gasped, "You can not do dat! You ish crazy!"  
  
"You will not question his liege!" Trinity snapped. The representative glared, he was not used to taking orders from a woman.  
  
"We have a new inhabitance in stage 3 at 85% complete," Kirstain joined in the talk.  
  
"What you mean?" A man asked, speaking for the others.  
  
"If you swear your self to this organization, we'll be sure to fill you in more," Trinity smiled.  
  
The senators all blinked and looked at each other hesitantly.  
  
##  
  
"I have access," Jo confirmed.  
  
"Good," Heero called over the transmission, "Find out what's going on, I'll check back in later."  
  
"Alright. Over." Jo continued to click away while Mau was under the desk playing with wires to keep the connection up.  
  
Later that night Jo came across blue prints to something startling, "Mau, get Heero on the line now!"  
  
"I'm not that talented! I'm trying to keep the connection!"  
  
"I've saved it, now will you move!" Jo snapped with a glare.  
  
"Okay! Yesh, I'm moving as fast as I can!" Mau hopped up and tied a conversation with a base in Canada.  
  
"Get the others as well, since you're at it."  
  
"Yes ma'am..." Mau grumbled and opened a line between the other three bases.  
  
"What do you what Mau?" Duo glared.  
  
"Hey, I'm only taking orders!" she held her hands up in an innocent gesture.  
  
Jo pushed the braided woman away from the screen, "Can it moron! Okay, I've got something I want you all to try to decode. After we do that, We are going to make our plans."  
  
"Thanks," Trowa muttered as he watched the print out slide into his hands.  
  
"Well we leave you to your work," Jo turned away then, "Well! What are you waiting for! Cut the transmission!"  
  
"Aie!" Mau scrambled over the computer, her mind said in a frustrated voice. 'She's a freakin' lunatic! How the hell did SHE get a Gundam?!'  
  
Dhirdre cut the link to Mau and Jo and turned to Duo with the Blue prints in hand, "I feel loved."  
  
##  
  
The pretty boy Marquise sat as his desk over look the vast space of stars; he smiled when two girls entered his office.  
  
"What is their decision?"  
  
"The refuse..." Kirstain sighed.  
  
"I see, well, their loss. Destroy them, they've seen and heard too much."  
  
"Sir?" Trinity raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Kill them, put them on a shuttle back to where ever they come from and shoot them down. Remember this is all necessary to obtain our final goal, to bring Earth and Space to justice."  
  
"Yes my liege..." the two girls bowed and backed out of the office.  
  
"Report back after!" he called after them. Turning to the window again he flicked his long locks over his shoulder and chuckled, "Soon, New Earth will be complete, and the colonies and earth will perish."  
  
End Transmission. 


	4. Transmission Four: A Plan to Replace

Gundam Wing: Dancing the WALTZ  
Transmission Four: A Plan to Replace  
  
Heero looked over to Quatre to find the small blonde sleeping happily, his head buried in his arms on the table, and in one of his small hands was a cold cup of coffee. He let out a smirk and shook his head, their first night on duty and they were already pulling all nighters. He could hardly believed it had been two years since he'd last seen Quatre, Trowa, Duo and yes – even Wufei. They were the closet things he really had to family. Dr. Jay, he was just an old crone with a bad hair day. Sure the man raised him, but he was never human. He never allowed Heero to see anything but the focus on the mission, nothing else, no emotions, no nothing, maybe that's why he loved – even admired – them all, of course, he'd never tell them that. They were human, they made mistakes, they had squabbles and but they still went on, got past what was to move on. With a sigh, Heero shook his thoughts away, as much as wanted to dwell on those thoughts; he still had to complete that damn decoding project. And then he thought of Jo, for some reason she reminded him of himself before he'd met his four comrades. He prayed for her sake she'd get over being so damn hallow.  
  
His eyes floated to the clock that was some where above Quatre's head. It blinked in an annoying type of fashion that caused Heero to look away with a frown. He sipped his cup of coffee and found to his dislike that it was stone cold. Not bothering to get up he turned to the blue prints scattered on the table and went back to racking his brain.  
  
##  
  
It was still early in the morning when Jo stirred from her slumber. The blonde's hair was looking pretty atrocious, there were slight circles under her eyes, and she didn't feel like she'd gotten a wink of sleep. Jo was actually a well-toned woman, for her size, but not for her attitude. She was a vicious person at times; she hardly gave a damn about anyone. Not even those she worked with got a shred of sympathy, they could die for all she cared, as long as they got the mission done then, then maybe they deserved to live. She could cuss like the best of sailors and insult even the best of them with mind-boggling sense. She was given X to pilot because she was so much faster in the cranium than even Heero! It was, to say the least, very scary.  
  
Standing, she walked to the showers to wash away the droopiness she felt. As she dressed she fingered the locket around her neck; it was the one shred of humanity she still had in her life, if it was anything at all. The bloodied mess that danced her dreams crossed her mind for a brief moment. For only a moment Jo relived her parents death, watching them being slaughtered in front of her very eyes, and in the moment she looked like a lost little girl. But as quickly as it came the look went away as Jo shook her head. When she looked back in the mirror there stood the callous warrior she had become.  
  
Feeling highly irritated, Jo stomped to the Mau's room across the hall and banged on the door.  
  
"Carroll! Get your ass up!" Jo called through the door, she then walked away to get a little morsel of food.  
  
Mau looked to the door and grumbled incoherently as she stuffed a pillow over her head. She wasn't the most cooperative person in the morning. In fact she hated morning, she'd rather sleep till the after noon and then stay up into the wee hours of the dark night and THEN go to bed. The down fall to being a Gundam pilot was the fact she had to get up at respectable hours and then stay up all night. Rarely getting more than like 5 hours of sleep or no sleep at all. So she ignored Jo and her wake up demand and went back to sleep.  
  
Jo of course did not like this turn of events; she marched back to Mau's room after finishing her muffin and kicked the door open and proceeded to beat the shit out of Mau. The American girl was awake in snap. She darted away from Jo's not so idol threats, to her bathroom.  
  
"You'd better be in the workroom in less than an hour, or I'm dragging you out there whether you like it or not!"  
  
Mau rubbed her chin where Jo had cocked her one, "Damn, she's like a constant PMS case."  
  
Of course Mau complied with Jo's request to be in the workroom in less than in hour. After snatching a muffing or two she meet Jo.  
  
"Get the other bases on the line, I want to see what they've got done."  
  
"Don't you think..." She didn't complete her sentence, Jo was glaring at her.  
  
"Now Carroll."  
  
"Alright! Alright, don't get your panties in a twist!"  
  
She set up the connection and eight weary faces glared at her, "I'm only taking orders."  
  
"It's freakin' six in the morning!" Ling grumbled, "I had just fallen asleep!"  
  
"I know the feeling," Quatre agreed with Ling.  
  
"Enough idol chitchat, did you all find anything?"  
  
"Quatre and I got the first to pages, They look like some kind of instructions," Heero replied wearily.  
  
"Me an' Jade got the last page plus structure," Ling looked at the sleeping girl in the back ground with an envious glare.  
  
"And?" Jo waved them on.  
  
"Chang and myself, managed to decoded the fifth and sixth pages...If I'm not mistaken," Trowa rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
"Basically," Wufei continued, "They are going to replace earth and the colonies."  
  
"After they destroy them," Heero added.  
  
"Huh? So what is this structure?" Jo turned to Ling, everyone else also turned to Ling, and she went to speak, "Basically its constructed sphere that will be able to store as many human and animal life as 60 or so colonies plus one earth. Its has multiple levels, a very delicate and detailed life support system, an atmosphere for those who want to live on the topside, natural habitats for any and all life forms. This has been well planed and it's going to TAKE the place of earth in EARTH'S orbit around the sun. So those topside will live just like they did on earth."  
  
"As good as it sounds, we can't allow these people to do that! To destroy what we've built and fought so hard to maintain, that's like blasphemy," Dhirdre spoke for the first time that morning, rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Agreed," Heero nodded, "If he thought it was a good move, then he should have taken it to the world council."  
  
"Yup, so what are we gonna do about it?" Duo asked.  
  
"The unfortunate thing is that we don't know the location of this thing, so we can't destroy it," Mau added.  
  
"Yes, but we do know where the organization W.A.L.TZ is located, so we can take down some main people," Jo spoke.  
  
"Hum, So you all want to try and infiltrate the main base and kill the leader?" Heero asked as he poured himself a hot cup of fresh brewed coffee.  
  
"We can do that, I say we meet in the neutral zone, sector 3025 mark 091," Jo called back, "I will see you there."  
  
"Hold it, we aren't leaving yet," Heero called to Jo, "There is one more thing I have to pick up, we'll meet there in three days."  
  
"What do you have to pick up?"  
  
"Don't worry about it McCaller, you just keep your nose to your self before it gets caught in a door."  
  
Jo glared, "Fine, three days."  
  
Heero nodded, "Good, over and out."  
  
The transmission from the Canada base cut and the others followed suit, and most found the nearest soft bed and crashed.  
  
##  
  
In three days just as planned eight Gundams arrived in sector 3025 mark 091. They were a little taken back by a huge ship that appeared on their sensors.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Duo whistled, "Hope it ain't our enemy."  
  
"No, Duo, This is the Peacecraft (he's having Relena withdrawals)," Heero's voice floated over their private com-channel, "She is ready for you to dock, go to her belly there you'll see the eight openings. Things will proceed from there once you're all on board."  
  
After the eight docked Heero and Quatre were there to meet them. The eight nearly got ran over from the flock of mechanics and technicians that were there to make sure the systems were in top performance levels.  
  
"So this is ours?" Dhirdre asked, dodging a running mechanic.  
  
"Well, you're using it, It's actually mine, and don't ask," Heero waved for them to follow him.  
  
Everybody took his advice and didn't ask. When they arrived in a sitting area Heero presented them all with uniforms.  
  
"Oh... to infiltrate?" Mau nodded knowingly, then she frowned. Skirts, she hated skirts.  
  
"Indeed, Now we leave in ten with or without you."  
  
"Docking bay three," Quatre said after Heero walked off with his own uniform. The others took their assigned uniforms and went to change.  
  
So in ten minutes the ten pilots left on a shuttle to a base deep in WALTZ territory.  
  
End Transmission... 


	5. Transmission Five: Family Matters

Gundam Wing: Dancing the WALTZ  
Transmission Five: Family Matters  
  
A shuttle pulled in at a meteor base some where within the far reaches of WALTZ space. The ten, now fully uniformed Gundam pilots, walked from their space shuttle and looked around the large shuttle bay. It was filled with people in the same corny dark red uniform. They didn't get much hassle when Heero showed the man on the shuttle his ID card that registered him as a WALTZ conspirator. They looked at the other nine trailing behind and figure they were with him. So they managed to get on the base with out having to show an ID card, which Heero had conveniently forgot to give them. Of course they didn't complain. He gave them their cards once they were on the base.  
  
Now that they were here they had to be real careful, this was the base were the WALTZ's head honcho was staying. That meant more guards, meaning more ears to hear a slip of the tongue along with more eyes to see a wrong action.  
  
"So here's the plan," Heero whispered to them as they all gathered around him, "We need to find out where in this damn rock that lunatic is staying. I found us all posts that would spread us all over this place keep low and listen around and don't forget to ask things. Don't do anything that would give away who you are and as soon as you find out about where that idiot is report back to me and or anybody who is near by, chain reaction kind of thing."  
  
They all nodded. "Sounds good to me," Duo smiled.  
  
Heero passed out slips of paper telling them where to go and what they were doing. So with that done and said they ten went on their merry ways.  
  
Three days past without incident, except the minor things that were common to the human tendency. Like Mau for example, she was late, and Quatre, he actually did his work... right. Everyone razzed him for that; after all they were going to destroy the organization, no need doing to work 100%. Quatre didn't think that was funny.  
  
That night while Heero was going to the mess hall a girl bumped into him. They quickly said they were sorry before going along their way. Kirstain blinked she caught a glimpse of the man's face before he went on. She cursed lightly under her breath before jogging away. The Gundam pilots had been here? How long she wondered, and more importantly, what had they found out?  
  
##  
  
"So anybody got anything?" Heero asked as he sat down with a sandwich.  
  
"Nothing over in engineering," Duo sighed as he bit in to his burger.  
  
Jade poked at her salad, then she spoke, "Nobody seems to know where he is."  
  
"You find anything Quatre?" Heero asked the blond who was sipping his tea. He quickly shook his head; "They tend to question me if I start reading the documents."  
  
"Well this isn't working..." Jo grumbled.  
  
"Learn patience McCaller," Heero snapped at her, "No one said this was GOING to be easy."  
  
"Then why the hell are we here if you KNOW we might fail?" she hissed at him.  
  
"Because there is a chance that we WON'T!" Heero hissed right back, "Who's got more field experience?"  
  
Jo Glared, "Okay, okay, I get the picture jackass."  
  
"Battle of the wills..." Dhirdre muttered to no one in particular. Duo answered back, "Think it's because they're both labeled 01?"  
  
Dhirdre chuckled, "Maybe... "  
  
"How nice of you all to join us," a man's hand fell on to Heero's shoulder, "You'll be coming with us... all of you."  
  
Nine other men showed up with large guns and pointed it against each one's back.  
  
"Okay, who told?" Ling grumbled eyeing Mau and Duo.  
  
"What?!" Mau asked, "I did not tell so keep your creepy Chinese glare to your self!"  
  
"What she said!" Duo hitched his thumb at Mau.  
  
"Walk," a guard poked his gun against Jo's back shoving her forward. The others soon followed suit and walked forward. They were walking to the cells next to an open area into space. It had a shield that allowed everything but air out and didn't allow anything back in. As they walked in silence the others kept glancing at Heero and Jo. Jo looked highly pissed off, but Heero ever the calm and collected one, looked like he was strolling in the park. The cells were coming into close proximity and some people were starting to panic. Of course this was the time Heero stopped, elbowed his captor in the gut and swiped his feet from out under him.  
  
"Ack!" Trowa and Duo managed to dodge bullet fire. Jo was already shooting at the other people with her handgun, which the guards had forgotten to take away, or she had conveniently hidden. So with in a few seconds the ten were frantically trying to find their way out. Bullet fire erupting everywhere around them.  
  
##  
  
"Damnit!" Kirstain banged her fist on the desk; "He's getting away! I want him dead! TRINITY!"  
  
The oriental girl dashed into the room, "What's up?"  
  
"I want you to go down and kill Heero Yuy and his lackeys. If my father gets away then our operation will be doomed."  
  
"Father? Heero Yuy?" She asked the young girl before her.  
  
"Yes, now move!" Kirstain growled.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Trinity turned tail and ran down the corridor. As that happened a large explosion rock the base, Kirstain growled more. She pressed a large button and the intercom system clicked on, "All Mobil suits report to your post. Trinity take out Twilight out and kill them!"  
  
Trinity grinned and ran to hanger and there stood the Gundam prototype 0Z- x190. It was the first one of it's kind, it's was the much more improved Talgeese system. The system was stuck in a better body for it's advanced fighting style and weapon array. Marquise was standing there, "Do be careful Trinity, You might find you bit off more than you can chew with this battle."  
  
Trinity nodded, "I will be sure to keep that in mind, my liege."  
  
"Good, then go do as she demanded, I've always wanted to see how this thing fought."  
  
Trinity jumped up in the anti-gravity and floated to the cockpit, it opened and she settled down, strapped in and was ready for departure.  
  
##  
  
"So, like, that was fun!" Duo muttered to him self and rubbed his right shoulder. A guard had managed to scathe his shoulder.  
  
"Crap, scanners picking up multiple dolls heading our way. We've got trouble." Dhirdre flicked on her MS's shield.  
  
"Damn, Looks like we're going to have to fight to get out of here," Wufei muttered, "And go figure we have to fight in these wretched pieces of shit."  
  
"Hey, would you rather be in a passenger shuttle?" Ling asked, "At least these things have weapons."  
  
Jo added, "She has a point."  
  
"No one asked you," Wufei snapped.  
  
"Aren't we all just the loving group?" Quatre asked as he prepared to engage in a fight.  
  
"Makes ya all warm in fuzzy inside, don't it?" Trowa inquired.  
  
"Very," Quatre replied sarcastically.  
  
"They'll be in fire rang in ten seconds," Duo readied his weapons.  
  
"When you get a change, run like hell," Heero said before attacking a mobile suit in hand to hand combat. There was gunfire every where and it was hard as hell to tell whom apart from whom. Every once and a while you got a 'watch who you're shooting at!' or a 'God damn you and your bad aim!' and maybe just a random experlative.  
  
The ten where managing to actually thin out the lines and where very close to getting loose when a another larger and much quicker dot showed up on the radar.  
  
"Yuy, we either brake now, or die later..." Wufei spoke up, "There's a big blip on the radar and I've got a bad feeling about it."  
  
"Halt! Gundam pilots it's time you face Twilight and I, Meiran Trinity!" the oriental girl's face popped up on the public COM line.  
  
"The fuck, Ling! Will you stop that!" Mau bellowed.  
  
"How did you take down your bun with two hands and STIL pilot a MS?" Jade asked noticing the change of hairstyle.  
  
"I didn't..." Ling a girl with a bun on her head replied.  
  
"Then who the hell is that?" Trowa asked. When no reply came over the private link they looked around for her MS, "Ling?"  
  
##  
  
Trinity was not expecting to get rushed so soon and just by one MS. The face was identical to hers and she stared at the screen with complete shock. Ling Meiran and Trinity Meiran were sisters. Twins, identical twins, to be more precise. They grew up in a small town outside Beijing on Earth when they were still little. In the war of AC195 the girls' family was torn apart. The politics took a toll as their parents held very different opinions. Their father was for the unification of the colonies and Earth and their mother wasn't. So Trinity was taken with her mother to live on a colony while Ling and her father reminded on Earth.  
  
Word came that Trinity had died, so how the hell could she be here today? Sitting in a Gundam Prototype and wanting to kill her? Ling wasn't sure but she wasn't going to find out, so she launched her own assault. Not stopping to ask questions she pushed the MS to its max performance.  
  
"Think we should help?" Dhirdre asked watching the battle between the MS and the MSG.  
  
"If we don't want her dead, yes," Jo drawled.  
  
"Alright then. Attack," Heero said it with such enthusiasm you could feel the excitement building up (NOT). When nine more expert MS pilots decided to join in the fray she know understood what Marquise was talking about. Twilight even with all its enhancements and add-ons was no match for ten well trained MS pilots, she was going to lose this battle.  
  
##  
  
Good thing Marquise was watching out for his little pawn or she might not survive, he readied a public COM channel and spoke, "To the Gundam pilots, who are so loved, I have some news that might interest you. If you do not scram now I will detonate the earth and the colonies early. Think off all those lives lost?"  
  
His finger hovered over a large button.  
  
End Transmission 


	6. Transmission Six: The Worst Kind of Tort...

_Gundam Wing: Dancing the WALTZ  
Transmission Six: The Worst Kind of Torture_  
  
"I repeat, destroy anything else belonging to WALTZ then I will not hesitate to destroy Earth and the Colonies," Marquise smiled lazily as he rested his finger on the big red button on his desk.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked the leader of the pilots.  
  
"Retreat..." Jo said stated, rather than suggesting.  
  
"What? Woman are you insane?" Wufei growled.  
  
"Chang, if you do not shut up, I will start screaming obscene phrases at you," Ling rubbed her temples as she spoke. Needless to say Wufei shut up.  
  
"Thank you Ling..." Mau sighed.  
  
"We don't have much choice, we retreat," Heero called to the others. They others except Wufei, did not question what they were told. So ten MS sped away leaving the Twilight to stare after them.  
  
"His liege?" Trinity called to him over her private link with him.  
  
"Report back in," Marquise called back, "Take a breather."  
  
##  
  
Back in the Peacecraft's main hanger the ten pilots regrouped to think out their next plan. Of course they were hopping the next plan would be more of a success. Alas, Wufei was not worried about the next plan but the plan that COULD have worked had they attacked, and he was still going on about it.  
  
"Why did we pull back?" Wufei asked exasperatedly, "That easily could have been a bluff!"  
  
Heero snapped and turned to point a finger at Wufei's nose, his voice was a low growl, "We can't take a chance! What if it wasn't a bluff? Then what? We say ops? I don't think so Chang." It was times like these he wished he could take a gun to Wufei's temple and kill him. What was stopping him, his own conscience? Now Wufei was silent, his jaw was slightly ajar.  
  
"Now, then that means we need a new plan," Duo joined Mau on a couch.  
  
"I've been thinking about that," Jo stated as she leaned against a wall with her arms crossed.  
  
"And?" Ling asked, she was still a little shaken up by the appearance of her dead sister.  
  
"And what?" Jo asked nonchalantly.  
  
"The plan! What do you have in mind you imbecile? For once I'd like to know the whole plan!" Ling wailed wildly, her patience had been worn thin by Jo's high and mighty attitude.  
  
"We sabotage their project," Jo said unmoved by Ling's high-pitched wails, "Attacking manufacturing plants, Command stations, and other areas important to their mission."  
  
Ling, now satisfied, plopped down in a couch a little ways away from the main group, Jade then spoke up, "So when do we start?"  
  
Heero spoke up, "How about tomorrow, We'll each have a different area. We're all big boy's and girls, and we can take care of ourselves."  
  
Duo got this sinking feeling deep in his gut, "So like we're gonna be in pairs right?"  
  
"Were you not listening? He said alone!" Jo scolded him coldly. Duo gulped and nodded numbly.  
  
##  
  
"In more news, the Gundams have been confirmed. Although we are unsure of who they're fighting for, the Colonies and Earth both claim alliance with them."  
  
Hilde sighed as she nursed a warm cup of coffee, "Duo, please stay safe."  
  
##  
  
Morning came and Heero was ready to pass out assignments to all his fellow pilots. Of course the leader, known as 01A, had stayed up into the wee hours of the night finding important places to become their targets. Jo walked by on her way to the kitchen for food as Heero was standing in the doorway. He caught her arm; "Here's your assignment."  
  
She took it with a bagel in her mouth, "Anks."  
  
"Report in by twelve hundred hours," he said as he grabbed some hot coffee and toast.  
  
##  
  
Deathscythe waited cloaked outside of an MS manufacturing plant, Duo was hesitant to actually attack. Since last night his stomach had been tied in knots and if he ate anything he felt extremely sick. As it was, he had two hours till his report time and he hadn't moved a single bolt.  
  
Sighing he knew he had a mission and he had to complete that mission, so he readied his weapons and uncloaked, "Here goes nothing."  
  
He attacked the guard with his swift movements, catching them highly off guard. What surprised Duo was how quickly they regained their guts. It seemed for every one that he cut down, three more appeared. The odds were slowly rising more and more against him. It wasn't long before his attempts at anything were just plain futile. Then a channel opened and a man's voice came over his audio channel.  
  
"Gundam, Surrender! We have got you surrounded! You have Two minutes to make p your mind."  
  
Duo cursed and began to type wildly across a screen. He couldn't allow Deathscythe to fall into enemy hands; he would have to disable all the systems. There wasn't enough time for that. That left the self-detonation device. He opened up a channel before the two minutes passed, "This is Gundam Deathscythe, I am ready to give my self up. Hold your fire!"  
  
He opened up his cockpit and hit the self-detonation button. When the cockpit opened fully, Duo launched himself like a bullet from his seat and jumped. He landed on his feet and then darted off running. He heard shoats of alarm as he ran off. He never looked back, the only thing he saw was the on coming of foot soldiers, and he was up a stream without a paddle. There was a large rumble and the earth shook violently as Deathscythe wen up in flames. Then all was black.  
  
##  
  
Wufei jumped over a fence and landed soundlessly on the ground, he darted behind a bush and watched the guard pass by. His dark onyx eyes studied the layout in front of him; the parts manufacturing plant was heavily guarded by foot soldiers and anti-Gundam missiles. Two wonderful reasons to go in by foot.  
  
He had decided to set up bombs within the plant that meant he had to get in without being detected. Wufei smiled as a guard walked up in front of his bush. Very silently Wufei stood up; he raised his hand back and struck the back of the man's neck. He limply feel back into Wufei's arms. When Wufei emerged he was dressed in the man's uniform. He walked calmly towards the base bombs in his pocket.  
  
He managed to go around the base with out much trouble; he had set up all of his bombs and was getting ready to celebrate for a mission well done when a hand fell on his shoulder. Wufei stopped and asked, "What can I do for you sir?"  
  
"You can come with me, you are under arrest."  
  
Wufei did not hesitate; his elbow connected with the man's mid-drift. The hand fell away from his shoulder as Wufei's captor doubled over from pain watching Wufei dart away. As the doors to the compound opened Wufei had to jump back as gunfire erupted. He had to dance around before he could find an opening to start running. Wufei suddenly felt pain; something had got the back of his knee, and was sending him on a fast trip to kiss the concrete. He let out a little shoat of surprise, and then darkness took over his sense as his noggin connected with a hard substance leaving his body with out a mind.  
  
##  
  
"My liege!" Trinity and Kirstain ran into Marquise's office.  
  
"Yes?" He asked them, his face be in look of calm surprise.  
  
"We have two Gundam pilots in our custody!" Kirstain said quickly, both girls were beaming.  
  
Marquise stood up and patted their shoulders, "My girls, that is the best news I've heard all day! Bring them to me!"  
  
"But, sir, we can do the interrogation..." Trinity spoke up.  
  
"That won't be necessary, I want to question them."  
  
"Of course, my liege," Kirstain bowed after slipping Trinity a look.  
  
##  
  
Dhirdre plopped into a chair with a soda in her hand; her mission had been a success. Heero had just gotten back from his own mission, for a mission complete he look pissed... or was it worry? She ventured to ask what was bothering him, "Heero? What's bothering you?"  
  
"Duo and Chang! That's what's bothering me! They have yet to report in!"  
  
She was about to try and soothe his worries when Trowa ran into room, "WALTZ has Duo and Wufei..."  
  
##  
  
When Wufei came around he didn't register much of anything until he winced from the pain in his skull and behind his left knee. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to move. Another shocker, he was tied to a table.  
  
"'Fei?" Duo's voice called out, "That you? I can't see a bloody thing!"  
  
"Maxwell? Good gods... We've been got," Wufei faced in the general direction of Duo's voice.  
  
With an all too cheerful voice came all too bright lights. They flooded the room and cause the two boys eyes to close in pain; "Luck must be with me today!"  
  
"Who?" Duo asked as he tried to move his hand to block the light, he too then found he was chained to the table.  
  
"I'm glad you asked, but, I won't tell you my name unless you tell me who you are."  
  
"Is that fair?" Duo blinked and tried to the source of the voice amongst the light, "I mean, I asked first!"  
  
"Yes it is!" the voice chimed. Wufei looked up to find a man smiling down on him, a hand resting on his shoulder. The smile grew wider; "Luck was running with me today. You all are such wonderful specimens."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Wufei questioned, his voice betraying him by cracking. That hand just patted Wufei's shoulder. Marquise moved to where his lips lingered beside Wufei's ear, "My little dish, you will find out momentarily."  
  
Wufei's head snapped towards the voice, his eyes wide. The man winked and went to play with Duo's braid.  
  
"What do you want?" Duo asked, he was feeling very threatened by this man. A chuckled followed that question; it drowned out Duo's fidgeting.  
  
"I want to know were all you're little friends are, I've been wanting to meet them."  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" Wufei growled. Marquise moved back to hover over to Wufei a soft palm wrapping around Wufei's jaw, "Don't make me defile you my Onyx Dragon."  
  
Wufei's eye grew very big and Duo let out a little squeak, "Y-you-you're... a- a-a-a...fag!"  
  
"Now, now...I won't do anything unless you don't give me what I want."  
  
"We'll never betray our friends!" Duo shouted. Marquise shook his head and let go of Wufei's jaw, "Then you leave me no choice."  
  
They heard the dropping of a fabric behind them; it was then that Duo began to struggle frantically against his bonds. The light turned off leaving the three men in one room in the dark. Wufei listened to the struggle Duo was attempting to put up; there were whimpers of fear and little 'no's that echoed through the room.  
  
"Gods..." was all Wufei could manage to say.  
  
_End Transmission..._  
  
##  
  
It was very hard to type this story in a timely time.... I had J-pop music vids up and you cannot just listen to them... esp. when they are Music Vids of Gackt and all his beauty... drools anyway... Hoped you like, don't forget to Comment! Yay! Luvs! H-F-G 


	7. Transmission Seven: Friends Never Betray...

_Gundam Wing: Dancing the WALTZ  
Transmission Seven: Friends Never Betray Those Who Trust Them.  
_  
It wasn't long before the pilots found out where their friends were being held. Everyone was hanging over Heero's shoulder as he tried to find exactly where in the base the two were. The records made no indication that they were being held in a prison cell.  
  
"Do you think they killed them?" Jade asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Don't think that!" Mau tried to reprimand Jade for her pessimistic views. No one else wanted to admit it, but Jade had just voice a few silent fears.  
  
"Their too important just to kill," Ling pointed out. Jade nodded in agreement, praying that Ling was right.  
  
"Wait..." Heero mumbled as he typed away, everyone hushed and huddled tightly around Heero's shoulders. The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.  
  
"It says here... 'They were tortured, but they still remain tight-lipped. Although, I would imagine, that they won't remain this way for long.' Coming strain from... Marquise Mardox."  
  
"God's we're doomed..." Jo growled.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Last time I checked, Duo had a low tolerance for pain...  
  
"True..." Quatre nodded.  
  
"Marquise... That's the leader of the organization, WALTZ," Trowa then said offhandedly.  
  
"What dose that stand for?" Jo asked.  
  
"World Association of the Last Terrorists, or something like that," Jade waved her hand as she answered.  
  
"Then where the heck dose the 'Z' come in?" Quatre asked.  
  
"What does it matter?" Mau asked, "What else dose it say Heero?"  
  
"Umm... The fuck?" Heero sputtered. He rubbed his head and blinked.  
  
"What is it?" Quatre asked.  
  
"And I'm reading this strait from his personal logs, 'That boy with the braid, He tasted... How shall I put it? Sweet? The Chinese boy, his skin was so soft, I could have petted him for a hundred years. They whimpered every time that I touched them, it was most amusing. I shall have to address them against to night.' They guy's a queer!" Heero exclaimed, his voice was in a slightly higher pitch than it normally would have been.  
  
"Whoa?" Dhirdre held up a finger as to tell everyone to hold their conversation while she processed the information, "You mean to tell me that a gay man just molested two strait guys?!"  
  
"Exactly..." Heero shuddered along with Trowa and Quatre.  
  
The girl exchanged glances, most of raised eyebrows or frowns.  
  
"We've got to save them from that maniac!" Dhirdre exclaimed.  
  
"For once I agree," Heero looked at the screen, "They really don't deserve that."  
  
"Duo doesn't..." Ling muttered, "I dunno about Wufei."  
  
"Ling!" Mau exclaimed.  
  
"What?" The Chinese girl blinked innocently.  
  
"You are so cruel!"  
  
"I try..." She sighed and shrugged, which won her a slap across the back of the head by Mau and Jade.  
  
"Well then let's go!" Quatre posed as he pointed in the general direction of the Gundams.  
  
"First..." Trowa looked at Quatre with a skeptical look, "We need a plan."  
  
"How about we ask for an exchange?" Mau threw out her idea.  
  
"For information that is false!" Jade added.  
  
Heero sat thinking, Jo was watching him arms crossed as usual, he made eye contact with her and she began to walk away.  
  
"Okay, Jo's going to get the disk ready, In the mean time, I want all the Gundams up to speed. I have a feeling that if this doesn't work we're going to be fighting."  
  
##  
  
Duo awoke to fin himself in a dark room; he was beginning to fear dark rooms. He tried desperately to move his arms and legs, but alas he was bound spread eagle style to a table. He was highly disoriented and couldn't tell which way he was facing. His braid wasn't hanging past his face so that meant that he was facing the floor. Maybe he was in anti-gravity room... he sighed and wiggled around a bit more. It was then that he realized that he wasn't wearing his clothes. From what he could feel, and judging by the draft coming up his legs, he was in a gown. More or less like the ones that you would find in a hospital. Chancing to speak, Duo called out into the dark void that surrounded his eyes, "Hey, 'Fei? You there? Anybody?"  
  
He received silence as his own source of comfort. When a bright light shone into his eyes, Duo flinched involuntarily and expected to hear his molester's voice. Instead of the deep masculine voice that would now be engraved in his very nightmares, Duo heard a whine. As if something was cranking up, and it wasn't long before he figured out what that whine meant.  
  
##  
  
Wufei woke up abruptly to screams echoing through his holding chamber. Moving, as he soon discovered, was a limited commodity seeing his legs and arms were bound spread-eagle. The room was covered in the same black void that Duo faced when he woke from his slumber. As Wufei's dark eyes darted around the room another ear piercing scream echoed around the room. He recognized the semi-deep voice; it was Duo's. He opened his mouth to talk but a bright light that shone into his eyes caused him instead to grunt. A whine started up in his ear and then a searing pain shot through his entire being. He then realized what was happening, his limbs were being pulled apart from his torso. His mouth opened and let out a scream to match the pain that blinded his very senses.  
  
##  
  
Trowa was resting from his work when over the television, which was always on in the brake room; a familiar face caught his eye.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Instantly his brain put a name with the face, he stood transfixed as a message was sent.  
  
"We are Gundam pilots 02 and 05," Duo's flat line voice floated into Trowa's unbelieving ears, "We will tell all we know about the Gundams unless..."  
  
"...Unless the other eight pilots surrender themselves up to Marquise and his organization," Wufei's same monotone voice finished Duo's thought. Trowa put down his coffee and pinched his arm. When the pain receded he still saw the two on the TV, "That eliminates dreaming..."  
  
Panic hit him as he dropped his coffee and darted out into the hall, nearly colliding with a passerby. Running at break-neck speeds Trowa ran to the Zero-gravity repair room. He impatiently had to wait for Purgatory to depressurize before he launched him self out into the hustle and bustle of the working dock.  
  
"We've got a problem!" Trowa shouted load enough for everyone in the dock to hear. The noise stopped almost instantly as every turned an eye on Trowa.  
  
"What are you going on about?" Jo didn't look up from her work on the 'informational disc'.  
  
"They're using them!"  
  
"Trowa..." Jade, who was closest, pushed her self off the handrail and floated over to Trowa, and thereby latching her self to his arm.  
  
"Jade! Le'go!" He growled as he tried to shake the lavender from his arm. Alas, she remain clung, "Not unless you calm down and explain, calmly, what you're ranting about."  
  
He set her a glare to kill but spoke as she had directed, "WALTZ has demanded that we surrender ourselves."  
  
"Oh! Is that all?" Dhirdre rolled her eyes. Trowa snapped back, "No! I dunno what's going on but they had Wufei and Duo making the demands."  
  
Jade released Trowa with a scornful look; "Stop making cruel jokes! This isn't the time!"  
  
"I'm not!" he protested, "I'm not lying, really! I'm sure if you turned on the news it'll be everywhere!"  
  
"Uh-huh..." Ling looked skeptical.  
  
"'...Unless...'"  
  
"'...Unless the other eight surrender themselves to Marquise and his organization.'"  
  
The news reporter began to speak, "That's a demand from an organization run by the prominte war figure Marquise Mardox."  
  
Heero flicked the television and looked at everyone with worry, "Trowa's right."  
  
"I hate to say it, but, I told you so!"  
  
"Stop being childish!" Jo quipped.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Mau asked, "We can't possibly go on with our previous plan!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Heero replied.  
  
"So we are?" Ling asked giving him the, 'I-think-you're-insane' look.  
  
"Yes," Heero nodded ignoring her look, "If it doesn't work, we'll have a fight on our hands."  
  
##  
  
Duo felt groggy, he was awake, at least now he was fully awake. If was kind of fuzzy but he vaguely remembered making some sort of demand. He shivered as a draft floated up his legs, "Damn him..." he muttered.  
  
"You're awake I see my lovely braided-jewel!"  
  
"Creep!" Duo hissed.  
  
"Now, now, I didn't insult you, so don't' insult me!"  
  
"I'll say what ever I god-damn please!" Duo's face contorted into disgust as a soft palm touched his cheek.  
  
"Hush now," Marquise stood over Duo's scantly clad body.  
  
"You get away from me!" Duo's voice floated a little higher as Marqiuse's hands busied themselves with untying Duo's robe.  
  
"Hush, hush. You'll enjoy this."  
  
Duo closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself in a happy place, his own happy place very, very far away. But his mind snapped back to reality when something very wet skated down his stomach... heading south. When he thought things couldn't get any worse, they didn't. They got better, an alarm sounded and Marquise was forced to leave Duo alone.  
  
"I'll be back my deary, You can count on that."  
  
The violet left the room only after giving Duo some decency and covering him back up.  
  
##  
  
"They're not responding to my hails," Jade said as she watched the communication channels.  
  
"Give them a minute," Heero retorted. It was then a rather annoyed voice came over the eight's COM systems.  
  
"You've responded to my request faster than expected, you eight really are pathetic. You gave in with out some much as a fight!"  
  
"You must be Marquise Mardox," Heero replied, ignoring the comment.  
  
"Indeed, I am."  
  
"We want our friends back!" Dhirdre growled.  
  
"Now, that's not part of our little agreement."  
  
"What agreement you jackass?" Jo snarled.  
  
"Now miss, let's be civilized."  
  
"I'll show you fucking civilized!" Jo's beam cannon was prepped.  
  
"McCaller! Stand down! That's a damn Order!" Heero yelled into the COM system.  
  
Jo snarled but did as told.  
  
"Listen, Bub. I want to talk about this agreement," Heero said very tactfully.  
  
"Okay then, let us talk!"  
  
"How about an exchange," Heero ventured.  
  
"What kind of exchange?"  
  
"We surrender information about ourselves and the Gundams for our two comrades you are currently holding."  
  
"Hum, how do I know I can trust it's good?"  
  
"On my word and Gundam I swear it."  
  
"Good thing Heero doesn't mind lying," Jade muttered to her self.  
  
"Mind sending it to me first?"  
  
"I'm not stupid," Heero growled, "Fair exchange, I hand you the disc and you hand over our friends."  
  
A voice not as noticeable, but still audible came over the COM, "Don't trust him!"  
  
Heero blinked, He recognized the voice but for some reason couldn't place it.  
  
Marquise, glaring at Kirstain, responded, "I accept your offer. Come around to docking bay 15 and we shall have your friends ready."  
  
The transmission cut, and like a gun, Marquise began to shoot orders, "Release the prisoners and fetch them their clothes. I want all systems on the ready; those pilots might try something. Get the back up systems on line and operational. Kirstain, If you ever step out of line again, I'll have you hung out to dry in OUTTER SPACE!"  
  
With that the angry man stormed away leaving the crew in a state of confused frenzy.  
  
##  
  
Wufei felt his wrist and ankles fall free of the constraints, "What?"  
  
"Get dressed," His clothes were flung at him, "You've just been rescued."  
  
Gently Wufei rubbed his wrist, massaged his shoulders and legs. After making sure nothing had been dislocated he dressed and stumbled to the door. The door slid open and he fell into the hands of the guards. He tried to brake free of the hard clamped hands on his shoulders, but he was still weak. Duo and his two escorts then joined them. As the envoy of six made their way to dock 15 the two right hand goons of Marquise stopped them.  
  
"Mistress Trinity, Kirstain!" One blinked in surprise.  
  
"Hold them still!" Kirstain bellowed, she ran a gadget in from of Wufei and then to Duo. She smiled and patted them on the back, "Do have a safe trip home!"  
  
Trinity smiled evilly as she watched the six pass her by, "They're in place, there is no way they'll be able to escape us now."  
  
##  
  
Heero, Trowa and Ling stood in front of foot soldiers as they waited for Duo and Wufei to appear. Heero held the disc; Trowa and Ling were there to accept their exchange items.  
  
Marquise was standing not too far from the three; he was noting how excitingly wonderful it would be if he had the three of them in his custody. The girl would be a wonderful torture victim while the other two, well; he could have tons of fun with them.  
  
"Sir! The captives as you requested!"  
  
"Good," Marquise smiled at them and the two shuddered. Motioning for them to follow him, Marquise and the six advanced towards Heero, Trowa and Ling.  
  
Ling and Trowa accepted the two boys as Heero handed over the disc.  
  
"Ling..." Wufei hissed, "I can walk."  
  
"I'll let you go once your settled safely inside my Gundam."  
  
"Ling!" He hissed pleadingly.  
  
"Zhùzui!" She hissed right back with a glare. He said nothing else as he allowed him self to be lead away. Duo accepted Trowa's helping hand, but he was still very weary.  
  
##  
  
"Good to see you guys again!" Jade chirped happily.  
  
"Yeah," Duo smiled back, "Same here."  
  
Trowa, Ling, Heero and Wufei now settled in began to talk and share happy smiles.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Jo warned, "That's no 'you-suck-haha-loser' disk, It's a virus!"  
  
"Damn..." Duo whispered.  
  
##  
  
With the Gundams departed Marquise smashed the disc. He grinned evilly, "Trinity, what's the report on the tracking bugs?"  
  
"They're... still outside our door?" Trinity blinked as she looked at the same device she and Kirstain had swept over Wufei and Duo earlier.  
  
"What?"  
  
"SIR! We're under attack!"  
  
"All hands battle stations!"  
  
##  
  
And thus the battle began. Duo and Wufei were scared witless. To say the least, they were not used to ridding backseat.  
  
"Woman! What are you doing?" Wufei cried as Ling sent the Omen in to a death roll to avoid fire.  
  
"Will you shut up! No back seat driving!" Ling growled as she kicked the foot controls, "Just hold the hell on and you'll be fine!"  
  
##  
  
"ACK!" Duo covered his eyes, "TROWA! You're going to get us killed!"  
  
Trowa didn't reply, he was to busy concentrating on not getting them killed.  
  
Heero's voice soon came over every ones COM system, "Okay get ready for that ring formation!"  
  
Jade squealed as she found her Gundam was completely surrounded by mobile dolls and manned-MS, "I wish I could! They've got me in a bubble and it's proving to be difficult to pop!"  
  
Trowa easily fixed that, Heavyarms' shoulder rocket launchers opened up and he sent a few many missiles at Jade's bubble. It 'popped' on impact. The eight fighting Gundams situated themselves in their ring and proceeded with their plan.  
  
"Okay, remember, this is a slow movement, we head for the neutral zone set up by the Preventers. Once there, WALTZ can't touch us unless they want a fight with the Preventers," Jo said over the beeping in her cockpit.  
  
"Roger," Mau and the other agreed and they began to move slowly. All the while fending off Mobile Dolls and manned-MS.  
  
##  
  
"They're heading for the neutral zone!" A commander on the radar system said as he looked up from his computer to face Marquise.  
  
"Alright then, Trinity, Kirstain, take the Gundam prototypes out for a spin. Don't hurt them too bad loves."  
  
"Yes my liege!" The two girls gave a quick bow before scampering off the bridge.  
  
##  
  
"Almost there!" Ling more or less screamed for joy as she took a glance at her strategical map.  
  
"Thank god!" Quatre sighed.  
  
"Wait, hold on. Two unidentified object approaching at top speeds," Wufei said his attention to Ling's radar map.  
  
"Run a scan on it then, dumb ass!" Jo shouted at the Chinese man.  
  
"Working..." Wufei bit his lip, he looked up panic, "Made mostly of Gundamium... They're Gundam prototypes!"  
  
"Damn!" Jo cursed, "We've got to get out of here! Let's brake and hit the hyper-jammers!"  
  
"Agreed I don't feel like taking them, wait for my mark!"  
  
"They'll be within target range in sixteen seconds!" Mau called to Heero, she was beginning to sweat.  
  
"NOW!" Heero screamed as Wing Zero took off his thrusters kicked into high gear.  
  
##  
  
"They've broke formation," Trinity reported as she watched her radar.  
  
"Stardust is launching long range homing missiles."  
  
"Roger that Stardust, Twilight standing by to intercept damaged Gundams."  
  
##  
  
"Brake attack!" Trowa yelled at Ling and Dhirdre, "You've got missiles on your tail!"  
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ling kicked her thrusters on so hard the attacking mobile suit missed and ended up spinning around in space. Ling looked at her computer screen, "'Fei, Watch these temperatures, If my thrusters start to over heat, or even look like they are, Reroute all available energy to the cooling cells."  
  
"Roger. Oh and woman, Don't call me 'Fei."  
  
"Roger, 'Fei."  
  
Dhirdre wasn't having such luck; the MD and manned-MS kept piling on. She hardly saw the missiles until it was too late. Sandnova nearly became reduced to a piece of floating scrap.  
  
"Dhirdre!" Duo cried, "They got Dhirdre! I'm launching your clamps to tow!"  
  
"Damn! That'll slow us down!" Trowa looked to his screen, "Maybe I can rerouted some spare energy..."  
  
"Omen's launched its clamps!" Duo smiled happily.  
  
Trowa's attention then was drawn to his radar, "LING! BRAKE THE LINE, WE'RE GOING T..."  
  
Trowa never got to finish his sentence, Heavyarms and Omen took a direct hit and the occupants of the cockpits were knocked unconscious.  
  
##  
  
"We got'em!" Trinity smiled a congratulation to Kirstain; "Twilight is engaging hyper jammers, ready to retrieve the scrap metal."  
  
"Well, Damn!" Kirstain looked pissed.  
  
"What?" Trinity asked.  
  
"The explosion sent them into the neutral zone."  
  
Twilight's hyper jammers died down as fast as they started up, "Damn."  
  
"This is WALTZ command station, His Liege has requested that Twilight and Stardust return to base. There is no use to further chase them."  
  
"Roger that Command station," Trinity sighed and turned Twilight toward home, "Twilight on its way."  
  
"Stardust is also on its way."  
  
##  
  
When the eight Gundams reported back in there was much panic, "I don't care what you have to do, but you'd better bring this hunk of junk online and get this cockpit opened!" Jade screeched as she scaled Omen's battered armor. Quatre was scaling up Heavy arms and Mau was up Sandnova.  
  
Jo was also screeching out orders, "I want a medical team down in docking bay 3 ASAP! All hands help secure those Gundams! I want all information sensor reading and computer data saved onto disc incase we have to scrap those systems!"  
  
After while the 5 injured pilots were pulled from the rubble, battered, burned and looking very bloody. The medical team had to move the five to intensive care and the other five scurried around, praying their friends would be all right. The three totaled Gundams were put in their own holding rooms so that any radiation or dangerous gas leaks could be monitored and taken care of accordingly.  
  
But at the end of the day every one was resting peacefully in some sort of bed, all tired or still unconscious  
  
_End Transmission..._  
  
##  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Man-o-man! It's been a while since I've done anything with this. And this is the longest chapter yet! Yikes! I finished writing the entire story, but I'm still in the process of typing it up. I think you'll be pleased. I hope?  
  
Oh, And you remember when Ling screamed a random word at Wufei? Some like 'Zhùzui' (The spelling might be off, dosen't support some symbols)? Well, that's actually Chinese for 'shut up' or 'be quite'. I thought I'd let you know. Oh, I still don't own Gundam Wing or any of the original characters such as Heero and Duo. But I do own Ling. So don't sue me! I'm saving up all my money for AWA!   
  
/ REVIEW!!


	8. Transmission Eight: Passing Lies

Gundam Wing: Dancing the WALTZ  
Transmission Eight: Passing Lies  
  
Storming around his office, Marquise Mardox was growling, muttering and cursing, nothing seemed to be going to plan. The only thing that seemed to be unaffected by the delays was the construction of the Earth Colony. He looked once again at the computer that signaled the progress of the giant, it still read '95% COMPLETE.' The other 5% was the actual moving the mass to on to the Earth Colony. He was ready to give the order, but Trinity and Kirstain were being insistent upon the checking and rechecking of all the systems. They wanted to be 100% sure there would be no technical problems that could cause the inhalation of the human race. Another thing that was seriously pissing him off was that his tracking devices didn't seem to be working. He'd implemented those things so that he could plan an ambush and destroy the Gundam pilots once and for all. With another heavily heaved sigh, Marquise sat into his seat  
  
Kirstain knocked and then entered into her commanding officer's office. She licked her dry lips, ever since he'd allowed those two pilots out of his custody he's been real moody. To say the least she and Trinity were really cautious around him. Clearing her throat she began to speak, "My Liege, me and Trinity are satisfied with the Earth Colony's systems inspection."  
  
"Good!" he snapped, his swivel chair spinning around to face her, "I want to start the phase four. Start with the nearest Colonies and North America. Tell them they have two choices, come with you and live in peace or to stay were they are and die. Is that understood? I don't want any more failures!"  
  
"Sir! Yes sir! We won't let you down!" She nodded.  
  
"Any further mishaps will result in punishment!"  
  
"I'll replay the message to Trinity," she nodded curtly. She really didn't like him when he was angry.  
  
"Good, now that we understand each other," Marquise's chair turned around to face the window again, "You are dismissed."  
  
Kirstain bowed and walked out of the office, she let out a low growl and thought to her self, 'Only a few more days and then I can complete my goal...'  
  
##  
  
Quatre was busy tending to the wounded; his Gundam didn't need much of anything done to it. Anyway the mechanics didn't seem to need him. He was walking around monitoring breathing and keeping them cool. The doctors were afraid to administer morphine, the medical records of the five injured weren't very recent and the doctors didn't feel like risking any of them having a reaction to the pain. As Quatre watched the sleeping Dhirdre he realized that even in a painful slumber some people looked like angels. And in that instant she stirred, waking from her slumber to look upon the staring Arabian. Quatre smiled down at her and she returned the smile.  
  
"Hello," she said as she moved to sit up.  
  
Quatre pushed her gently back down, "No, no, you're not strong enough. You lie still and get some strength back."  
  
"I don't remember much, just a big explosion," she said rubbing her head, "And my head hurts..."  
  
He smiled understandingly, "Sorry about the pain, if you want I can see if the doctors will give you a shot of morphine."  
  
She shook her head; "Allergic to the stuff, Tylenol should be just fine."  
  
He nodded and patted her shoulder gently, "You just rest, I'll go get the doctors."  
  
"Thanks Quatre."  
  
"No problem Dhirdre, now, rest."  
  
"Yes nurse."  
  
He chuckled and walked away, leaving the blonde to her thoughts. Her eyes wondered around the room to the other four. Wufei, Ling, Trowa and Duo, were also laying in a slumber much like the one she'd just been in, somewhat painful and very foggy. She didn't envy them; she much preferred the real world to the uncertain blackness that went with that type of sleep. From the looks they were suffering from light burns and many lacerations. Ling's arm was in a cast; it could have been a broken arm or just a pulled muscle, Dhirdre really didn't know. Over Trowa's right eye was a bandage, and his chest was also bandaged. Duo and Wufei didn't seem too banged up but they had many cuts and bruises. She had to keep from giggling as Duo let out a moan. She recalled something Jo had said, 'Last time I checked, Duo had a low tolerance for pain...' That was so true. He sounded like he was dying!  
  
##  
  
By the time the five injured pilots had recovered and were well enough to be up and about, there was rumor going around that the L-5 and L-9 colonies were being evacuated of all inhabitants. The other part of that rumor was that they were scheduled to be destroyed once the evacuation was complete. The pilots knew there was some truth to that rumor, but which part? Jo was insisting that the bulk of it was true.  
  
There was also another rumor going around, for some reason WALTZ had reason to believe there was a traitor in its mitts. Heero believed it, for some reason, but Wufei and Duo, they would laugh at the idea if they thought it funny.  
  
"I have great news!" Mau said excitedly as she burst on to Peacecraft's bridge with a big smile.  
  
"What's that?" Duo asked as he turned from his computer at Mau's left.  
  
"The Gundams have under gone all transformations! The systems are as good as new and all repairs have been completed!" she grinned.  
  
"So basically you're saying they've completed all the upgrades?" Wufei asked still looking at his work.  
  
"Yup, that's the gist of it!" Mau answered.  
  
"That is good news," Jo remarked as the boyish-blonde jumped a computer console to get to another one across the room.  
  
"As always, so full of enthusiasm," Mau said as she crossed her arms with the shake of her head.  
  
"This is war Mau, what did you...expect?" Jo for a brief moment looked confused when she looked up to find Mau gone. With a shrug she returned to her work.  
  
##  
  
"Well, god-damn!" Jade hissed as she listened to the new broadcast that explained that the L-5 and the L-9 colonies had been destroyed. Then the reported stated that there was strong evidence that the L-3 and L-2 were undergoing the same process.  
  
"Heero..." Jade called to the brunet with worry etched all in her voice.  
  
"What is it Jade?" He asked somewhat perturbed.  
  
"We've got a problem."  
  
"Did Jo and Mau get into another fight?"  
  
"No, worse than that."  
  
"What could be worse than listening to two women screech at each other?" Heero rubbed his forehead, "Yesh, Chang is really starting to rub off on me."  
  
"They just blew the L-5 and L-3 colonies."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No Heero, I'm not kidding."  
  
"Damn. Well, looks like we're moving out prematurely. Locate the others, I want to brief them if they haven't already heard."  
  
"Roger that boss man," Jade replied as she jogged out of the room.  
  
##  
  
"So we're leaving?" Dhirdre asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is this a wise move?" Wufei wanted to know.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is there anything else you'd like to say besides yes?" Quatre asked crossing his arms. The comment caused Jade to elbow him in the side and Heero to glare at him.  
  
"Yes, I don't expect much but, I want the maniac dead."  
  
"Who doesn't?" Duo asked getting this funny gleam in his eye. Wufei also had the gleam. The girl moved away from the two.  
  
"Well, then! That settles it! Let's go!" Trowa jacked his thumb towards the Gundams, "Before the L-2 and L-3 manage to blow."  
  
##  
  
Kirstain Peacecraft polished her gun and smiled, she was such a brilliant mind! No one expected -her- to be the traitor in the ranks! So now, all she had to do was kill of Trinity and Marquise and then WALTZ would be hers. The bonus to this title was becoming rule of the whole Earth Colony. It was a beautiful thing.  
  
Placing the gun in its holster, she walked to the audience chamber and climbed into the rafters. She found the perfect spot and laid low. She had weaseled out of her this meeting by saying she needed to over see a few things down in engineering. Marquise said yes, he played right into his own death plan! She chuckled and waited for the audience chamber to fill.  
  
With the arrival of Marquise and Trinity the general immediately wanted to know when they would be taking action against the Gundam pilots.  
  
"We're not," Marquise said shortly, "Either the bug were destroyed when they fought us or our scanners can scan that far. So either way we've lost them."  
  
"But not all is lost!" Trinity spoke up, looking at her clipboard, "So far the evacuation plans are going smoothly. L-2 and L-3 should be destroyed with in the next few hours. Earth evacuation is also going according to plan. North America has been cleared and we're currently working South America and Europe."  
  
"Of course I'm sure those pilots have heard the news, I wouldn't be surprise if they attack within the next few hours," a general in the front row said lightly.  
  
"True," Marquise had taken a tired breath, he looked like he was about to speak but instead he gave out a groan and crumpled over. His body landed with a sickening plop and the blood that poured out of the hole between his eyes soaked the already burgundy carpet. Trinity had screamed and was looking very panic-stricken. She didn't have to wait long, because with in minutes she too fell over blood pouring from a hole in her head.  
  
It was then the alarm sounded and over the stations intercom a warning for all sounded, "ALL HANDS! BATTLE STATIONS! I REPEAT! ALL HANDS! BATTLE STATIONS!"  
  
Kirstain got up and began to clamor towards the exist. She was still in the rafters, and as she passed over the two bodies her gun slipped from her hand and landed with a soft plop in the blood. Yet she continued on without ever looking back.  
  
End Transmission... 


	9. Transmission Nine: Beginning the Final

Gundam Wing: Dancing the WALTZ  
Transmission Nine: Beginning the Final  
  
The Gundams Newly equipped with faster systems and better weapons were ready battle. Leading the ten MSG were Wing Zero and X. Behind the two lead Gundams were Hellscythe, Sandrock and Deathscythe, just behind Sandrock was Sandnova. Heavyarms and Leviathan were stationed well behind the lines; after all they held the heavy artillery. Omen and Shenlong were the wings; both of the systems had been equipped with faster thrusters and hyper- jammers. Ling had even saw to it Omen got a nifty retractable arm. Wufei, on the other hand, found this to be highly annoying, he claimed she was trying to copy him.  
  
"Let's do this!" Dhirdre called as she had Sandnova prep it heat-shottles.  
  
"Agreed!" Quatre nodded, "I want to spend this Christmas with my Sisters! No offense to you guys!"  
  
"None taken," Jo grumbled, "Remember all the tactics we talked about."  
  
"Roger that!" Ling replied along with a little salute.  
  
##  
  
Kirstain ran on to the bridge of the main ship, she hopped in to the captain's chair and started to give out orders, "Open me a channel to them!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Within minutes the link in between Kirstain and the Gundam pilots was opened. She began to speak giving off an air of leadership and pride, "I, Kirstain Peacecraft, want to issue an official warning to the Gundam pilots. If this attack does not stop we may destroy the colonies prematurely."  
  
"I thought you'd try that again," Heero griped. He looked to Duo over their COM link and nodded, thus signaling the transfer of a virus Jo had constructed.  
  
"Well you can't blame us," Kirstain replied, "It worked last time!"  
  
"Last time," Heero argued. He had to keep them busy long enough for Duo to concentrated only on the data transfer, "By the way, Why are using that name for a cover?"  
  
Kirstain laughed, "You are dense, this is my real name! You Gundam pilots are all the same, stupid."  
  
Heero's heart either fell or his stomach leaped into his throat, either that or his heart was were his stomach was and his stomach was where his heart was, "Are we now?"  
  
"I think so! Can't you see that what WALTZ is offering is peace! Why do you fight that?"  
  
"Because one life lost is one life to many!" Heero growled; his pain was soon replaced by anger, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"I suppose, but that doesn't mean I'll answer it."  
  
"Who killed Relena?"  
  
"I did! I also killed Marquise and that woman Trinity," Kirstain boasted.  
  
"Looks like you beat us to it, so that just leaves you!" Heero roared. About that time Duo nodded to Heero, the transfer was finished. Heero smirked, "Brat, I do hate to sound cliché, but, you're going down!"  
  
Her rejoinder was lost as he cut the connection, and Heero for once was very passionate about what he was doing. He was hurt; his own daughter was behind this whole mess, HIS OWN DAUGHTER! He'd never felt betrayed before and he didn't like it. Taking his controls in hand he roared, "ATTACK!"  
  
His 'lackeys' wasted no time as they did as told. Wufei and Ling shot off around the lines of Mobile dolls and manned legions. They were going to try and come around from the back they were also hopping to draw as much attention away from the other eight as possible. Luckily for them it was working they managed to pull a few hundred MD's away along with a smaller battle station and a few manned legions each.  
  
Jo and Heero shot their Gundams forward to attack a group of mobile dolls at the front lines. They were parting the lines to allow Sandnova and Sandrock to get to the mother ship. Duo and Mau took the left and right of the lines that were unoccupied by Heero or Jo. They were taking out the extra smaller battle stations.  
  
Trowa and Jade moved up only a little with the advancement of their group, they were throwing the missiles out like Ping-Pong balls. Luckily for them no one was returning the shots.  
  
##  
  
"If they think I'm bluffing go head and blow L-4 colony!" Kirstain crossed her legs as she leaned back into the leather seat.  
  
"Sir, we can't, there seems to be a virus running loose!"  
  
"What! I want it taken care of, NOW!"  
  
"Yes sir, If I could access our virus detection hardware I would."  
  
"What do you mean, if you could?"  
  
"They've changed the pass codes and everything that would prevent us from deleting the files!"  
  
"DAMN! All right, Get more mobile dolls out there, call for reinforcements, and pull this station back, I want it safely away from this war zone!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
##  
  
"So, how are we doing?" Ling inquired. She jerked her hand controls around managing to avoid shellfire.  
  
"We haven't been able to touch that mother ship," Heero replied.  
  
"I've managed to wipe out all manned MS and a smaller battle cruiser," Wufei explained.  
  
"Yup, I got one of those battle cruisers, too!" Mau gloated.  
  
"We're trying to make our shots count," Trowa spoke for the concentrating Jade.  
  
"Okay, so it going according to plan," Ling concluded.  
  
"Now there's going to be a change of plans," Jo huffed, "The mother ships pulling back."  
  
"It's -not- getting away!" Heero replied, "Duo, Trowa, Jo, you're with me. Dhirdre, keep the middle lines, Quatre take Duo's position."  
  
"Roger," Most every one replied.  
  
##  
  
"Sir, four Gundams have broke attack and are heading strait for us."  
  
"Okay, raise shields and get all weapons on line."  
  
"Yes, sir. They'll be with in firing rang in fifteen seconds."  
  
"Ready beam cannon, target lead Gundam."  
  
"Target locked sir."  
  
"Fire!"  
  
##  
  
Wing Zero went into a very interesting dive, the beam cannon barely missing him.  
  
"Fire when ready!" Heero called back, his own action showing his intentions to fight back. Wing Zero had whipped out its own beam cannon and was ready to open fire.  
  
##  
  
Back on the front lines the six remaining Gundams had managed to actually thin the lines out. But their success was coming at a price, Ling and Mau had taken on heavy damage, Quatre wasn't much better off. Wufei and Dhirdre seemed to be doing pretty good. Jade was beginning to run out of missiles.  
  
"Sooner or later I'm going to have to pull out my beam cannons..."  
  
"You have more than one?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Twenty-six," she replied.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Dhirdre asked.  
  
"I have to aim every single one of them."  
  
"Time consuming..." Quatre nodded.  
  
"Stop talking! Aim some of that fire over here!" Ling pleaded, "Me an' Mau are surrounded!"  
  
"Okay!" Jade hopped to it.  
  
##  
  
With the pounding the Gundams were giving the ship it was amazing it was holding up. Trowa had just finished launching his last leg of missiles and Duo was hacking at the ship with his beam scythe. Jo and Heero were just letting loose with the beam cannons.  
  
##  
  
"Sir! Hull breech is emanate! Our shields are down to 22%!"  
  
"Shit... Evacuate this ship as fast as you can!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
And with that the whole of the bridge got up running like hell to the escape pods.  
  
##  
  
The battle had lasted longer than anyone had suspected, by now most every one was down to beam weaponry. Ling and Mau's Gundams, truth be told, probably wouldn't hold up much longer. With as much damage as they were taking on systems were starting to lag and shut down.  
  
"Ling, I've got to pull out! Hellscythe can't handle it!"  
  
"I know! Omen's going on the fritz!"  
  
Mau looked around her cockpit at all the red flashing lights and then she spotted her self-detonation button, "Hey Ling-y I've got an idea."  
  
"Really? What's that?"  
  
"Cut links with Chang, Winner, Roberts and Quen."  
  
"Roger."  
  
Ling cut the link without much trouble as the two continued to fend for themselves, Mau relayed her plan.  
  
"You understand?" Mau asked Ling.  
  
"I got'cha, proceeding as ordered," Ling replied and gave Mau a smile. She then opened her channels back and Wufei was the first to give her an ear full.  
  
"What the hell were you two doing?" He bellowed.  
  
"Pull back! Let's regroup and think of another plan!" she replied, not answering his question.  
  
"I like that plan!" Dhirdre agreed as she broke attack and pulled back. Wufei and Quatre were quick to comply. Jade could only watch as everyone ran to her for protection.  
  
Seeing everyone had done as requested Ling and Mau COM's cut one again.  
  
The four watched in horror as the two Gundams shot into the middle of the group, it was then something in his mind clicked, "They're insane!" He started up his hyper-jammers but to his horror found them jammed.  
  
Questioning noises came from his other three comrades, but their question was soon answered as bright colors filled the dark space. When the cleared, the line of mobile dolls was now reduced to a floating belt of debris.  
  
End Transmission... 


	10. Transmission Ten: Peace's Price

Gundam Wing: Dancing the WALTZ  
Transmission Ten: Peace's Price  
  
"Holy Hell!" Quatre stared dumfounded at the vast field of debris.  
  
"They...I can't believe... Why'd they..." Dhirdre couldn't even put together a functioning sentence.  
  
Jade was close to tears and Wufei, for the first time, was lost for anything to say.  
  
Then a miracle seemed to happen, static came over a COM channel, "This is O2B and 05B requesting assistance."  
  
Jade's tears turned happy when she heard their voices.  
  
"We're coming guys! Hold on!" Dhirdre replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"Do hurry, Mau's whining is getting on my nerves."  
  
##  
  
When Kirstain's pod landed on Earth she was greeted by the cloudy day. She had no clue where on Earth she was, and the landscape wasn't helping. At least it wasn't a desert. When she looked up she realized her situation just got worse. The Gundams were dropping to Earth and that meant they were looking for her. She jumped behind a bush and prayed she wouldn't be seen.  
  
##  
  
My heat sensors are picking up humanoid life forms," Jo enlightened the others as they touched down.  
  
"Good, we'll kill them all if we have to," Heero grumbled.  
  
"Isn't that a little drastic?" Duo asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sure," Trowa rolled his eyes.  
  
When the four Gundams' cockpits opened the pilots exited. The four were meet by masses of unarmed WALTZ officers.  
  
"What do you want?" a young officer asked.  
  
"We're looking for your leader," Heero answered.  
  
"No one has seen her since the evacuation of the spaceship," the same officer replied.  
  
"But her pod is here," another added.  
  
"Then we search for her," Heero said to Trowa, Duo and Jo. The officers seeing the four meant no harm to them left Heero and company up to their own devices.  
  
The search didn't last long, Heero found Kirstain or rather Kirstain found Heero.  
  
"Daddy!" Kirstain latched herself to Heero's waist.  
  
"Daddy?" Jo asked, Heero momentarily caught of guard didn't do anything.  
  
"I'm so glad you found me! They were doing all types of horrible things to me!"  
  
"Funny how some people change their tunes when their lives are in danger," Heero muttered as he shoved Kirstain away from him.  
  
"What are you talking about Daddy?"  
  
"Don't you 'daddy' me! You're no daughter of mine!"  
  
Duo looked over to Trowa and whispered, "I've never knew he like Relena that much..."  
  
"They were making me do it! I never wanted to do any of that stuff! I swear it!" Kirstain tried tears, Heero's face only darkened.  
  
"I'm sure they were, girl. Just like your mother you can't lie," Heero's gun rose to level with her head.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Shut up!" Heero roared, for once he looked like he was torn. Torn between forgiving her and again saving the world. His voice fell to a low whisper, "How could you betray your mother?"  
  
"I never..." Kirstain lied once again, her face contorted in fear.  
  
"Of course you didn't," Heero's finger tightened on the trigger, "And I'll see to it that it never happens again."  
  
Kirstain eyes widened, and before she could scream she fell over dead, her face being pooled in blood. Heero licked his lips and lowered his gun slowly.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked looking highly concerned. Heero's face suddenly pulled on a mask and he hid his pain. He turned to them and spoke, "Let's contact a base and let them know what we've done."  
  
"Right," Trowa nodded and walked over to Heavyarms.  
  
##  
  
With the death of Kirstain Peacecraft, WALTZ was disbanded and the war ended. There was debate on whether or not to destroy the Earth Colony. It was decided to be left as a second moon for Earth, and was renamed as the Moon Colony.  
  
And life was soon returned to a normal state of semi-normalcy.  
  
##  
  
Heero and Jo found work with the Preventers, they were often paired up for major missions. Heero found he talked to the blonde whether or not she wanted to hear it, maybe it was because he knew she'd never tell any one. They were doing paper work one day in the office and Heero seemed to space off.  
  
"Heero," Jo snapped, some times he was as bad as the absented minded Duo.  
  
"Hum?" he looked to her questioningly.  
  
"Are you even going to do you're work?"  
  
He chuckled and looked at the paper piled on his desk, "Maybe."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Okay what is it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What's got your attention today? I saw you day dreaming."  
  
"I wasn't daydreaming!" he insisted.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"Then what were you thinking about?" She asked, "I know you if you don't get it off your chest you won't work."  
  
"Am I that bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He chuckled and seemed to drift off again.  
  
"Well?" she snapped once again. He looked to her and sighed, "Did you know would be Kirstain's birthday?"  
  
Jo blinked in shock, she had always thought he'd forgotten about his forsaken daughter, "No, I didn't."  
  
"Well it is. She'd be fifteen today. Relena would always send me one of her invitations, I'd make up an excuse not to go and just send a gift. It was a mistake to get mixed up with Relena."  
  
"Well you can't possibly undo that."  
  
"I know, but I can't help feeling, when I think about it, maybe I should have just toughened up and actually gotten to know my daughter."  
  
"You regret killing her?"  
  
"Kind of..."  
  
"Kind of?"  
  
Heero sighed, "Yeah, I do regret it."  
  
Jo rose her eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
Heero opened his mouth, and hesitated, "I don't know..."  
  
Jo chewed on the end of her pen. Heero shrugged and gave Jo a small smile before he went back to the paper work. Jo on the other hand was quite puzzled and it was her turn to stare off into space thinking.  
  
'I'll never understand him...' she thought to her self.  
  
##  
  
Duo was checking his innovatory, he'd moved back to his junkyard and car shop. He was living on a colony and Mau had joined him; they made a pretty good team. They'd opened up their own business and it was slowly growing to become something big. So far there were two other D&M's Junkyard and Automotive Services.  
  
"Hey Duo!" Mau waved to her business partner.  
  
"Hey Mau!" He smiled to her.  
  
"What'cha doing?"  
  
"Looking over the things that've come into the junk yard and what we've gotten rid of," He replied giving her a matching copy.  
  
She sat down on worktable and sipped her can of Dr. Pepper, "How's the service room doing?"  
  
"Great, considering how slow it is around winter, we're doing really good," Duo replied standing extremely close to a space heater.  
  
Mau nodded and smiled, "Well that's good to hear. And the other locations?"  
  
"Doing good. I haven't heard any complaints yet."  
  
Both of them blinked at the sudden smell of burning hair. Mau jumped up and got a fire extinguisher faster than Duo could start panicking. She fired the white foam all over Duo. Duo blinked and glared at Mau.  
  
"That was unnecessary..." he growled shaking the stuff off his hands. Mau bust out laughing, she was holding her stomach from laughing so hard. Finally Duo got a glimpse of himself in a hubcap and he too had to laugh. And when the laughter died down they started laughing again.  
  
##  
  
Trowa was waiting patiently for his trunk to be fixed, that was his given task for the day from the circus. They were in France and Trowa happened to know the owner of the local service room. Trowa looked at his watch and when he looked up Jade Roberts waved Trowa to her. She smiled and handed him the bill.  
  
"I've done all you asked, rotated and balanced the tires, changed the oil, we even gave the trunk a complimentary wash and vacuum."  
  
"Thanks Jade," Trowa smiled down at the petite girl, but his smile died down when he read the bill, "I thought you said you'd cut us a little slack with the prices."  
  
"I did!" she blinked, "I'm not charging tax!"  
  
Trowa sweat dropped, "Jade... there's no way I can pay this all in one sum."  
  
"Why not?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"I'm in a circus, Jade, think about it."  
  
"I'm not following you."  
  
"We don't make that much!"  
  
"Listen, if you don't pay, you don't get your trunk back!" Jade said sternly.  
  
"JADE!" Trowa yelled, "Please! You can trust me! I'll pay you back!"  
  
"I don't make exceptions!" she crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
Trowa glared, "Jade... please?"  
  
"Let me repeat, n. o. NO!"  
  
They then had a stare off, both glaring fiercely. Trowa actually gave in and said, "Fine, I'll pay."  
  
Jade smiled, "Good! You can have your trunk back!"  
  
Trowa forked over the money, "And I'm never coming back to you."  
  
"But you'll never find better service!" She claimed.  
  
Trowa sighed, "I'm sure."  
  
##  
  
Dhirdre had just been escorted into one of the most fancy restaurants she'd ever seen, and Quatre the richest man she'd ever met was the one doing the escorting. She smiled brightly at him, as they were lead to a table. She'd been seeing Quatre on and off for the past year, and this was the first time he'd actually gone over board and taken her some where really nice.  
  
When they arrived at the table, Quatre pulled a chair out for her. She sat with a small thank you.  
  
Quatre then took his seat across from her and smiled, "So, enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Oh! Very much! Thankyou!"  
  
The waiter came quickly; Quatre ordered red wine and handed Dhirdre her menu. They sat in silence as they looked over their menu. Dhirdre was the first to decide and soon after Quatre put down his menu. The waiter came with the red wine and once they had ordered Quatre raised his glass. Dhirdre waited for his toast.  
  
"To a glorious friend."  
  
Dhirdre drank to that. With that they dwelled into what they loved to talk about, politics. Quatre could hardly wait till after dinner when they were taking a stroll in the moonlight, because tonight, he thought he'd pop the question.  
  
##  
  
Wufei threw a roundhouse kick right at Ling's head; she ducked and sent a spinning kick at his foot. Sweeping him off his feet she stood up and offered her hand to the beaten and bruised male. Wufei accepted and allowed her to pull him to his feet.  
  
"You always do that!" she sighed, "And I always get you!"  
  
He grinned, "I'm hoping I'll get lucky one day and actually get you."  
  
"When the apocalypse comes," she replied wiping her face on a towel.  
  
Wufei chuckled and patted her shoulder, "I'm sure. Now what'd you do with my towel?"  
  
She looked around and realized she was using his, she offered the already used towel with a sheepish grin. He rose a silken brow and grabbed hers.  
  
"I don't think so woman."  
  
She popped him with the towel, "I thought you said you'd stop that!"  
  
"Ow! Sorry!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."  
  
They walked out of the gym to Wufei's new and much new motorcycle. Ling had actually been true to her word and paid for the damages of his old one. But instead he used the money to buy a new one. Wufei climbed on and Ling climbed on behind him.  
  
"Don't forget you're helmet, onna."  
  
She pinched his ear, "Will you quite already?"  
  
He revved the thing up and it lurched forward before she had a chance to wrap her arms around his waist. She gave a little screech and grabbed a hold. He chuckled, this had been a weekly ritual for them, and even thou he would never admit it, he did enjoy the company.  
  
'Sometimes I think he does it just to get under my skin,' she thought loosening her grip. Now they'd go for lunch and get into a verbal spar and then he'd take her home and he'd go off to his place. She smiled and looked up to the blue sky, life sure had changed. It was for the better and she liked it.  
  
End Transmission... 


End file.
